NBER Center for Aging and Health Research. This application proposes a continuation of the NBER Center for Aging and Health Research through June 2014. The Center serves two primary functions: first, as the integrating umbrella for an extensive network of research and related activities in aging at the NBER, and second, as the organizational mechanism and stimulus for developing new and innovative research directions in aging. The Center is instrumental in promoting an extensive agenda of research activity by economists on issues in aging, in serving and coordinating a large community of economic scholars engaged in aging-related research through the NBER, and in advancing the economics of aging as an important subfield of economics exploration. The Administrative and Research Support Core provides administrative and coordinating services to the Center, centralized data management, and academic leadership for the overall NBER research program in aging. The Program Development Core supports smaller-scale exploratory research on new and innovative project ideas. The External Innovative Network Core promotes and supports collaborative research groups dealing with more complex research issues, and involves both domestic and multi-national research collaborations. The External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core provides for the broad communication of important research findings, including the preparation of numerous non-technical reports on Center research Together, these cores are a tremendous resource in leveraging, promoting and enhancing the NBER's large and diverse research activities in aging and health. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The financial circumstances of older Americans, work and retirement behavior, health and functional ability, and the many public and private policies that influence individual wellbeing all are in a state of continuing evolution and transition. Understanding the complexities of this situation and the relationships between demographics, policy, behavior, economics, and health is the substantive aim of the Center.